


Magical Tea Party

by 27twinsister



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Short & Sweet, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: A little girl meets a fairy by accident. The next day, they have a tea party with food created via magic.
Relationships: Original Female Fairy & Original Female Child
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Eat Drink and Make Merry 2020





	Magical Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jungle_ride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/gifts).



Lauren was five years old when she first encountered a fairy. She was on the beach, and the fairy was struggling to pick up a seashell.   
“Hi,” Lauren spoke, startling the fairy.   
“Uh, hi,” a small fairy with red hair and plain clothes said.   
“My name is Lauren, what’s your name?”   
“Uh...Sky. Nice to meet you,” the fairy knew that she wouldn’t be able to just leave.   
“Hi Sky! Haha, that rhymes,” Lauren giggled. “What are you doing with that seashell?”   
“Well,” Sky turned over the small shell, and pulled out her magic wand. Lauren gasped. “Puc eht knirhs,” Sky waved her wand, and the shell shrunk to fit in her hands, and it was shaped more like a plastic cup.   
“You have magic!”   
“Yes. But you can’t tell anyone you saw that, okay? It’s a secret.”   
“Okay.”   
Lauren told her parents she met a fairy, but they brushed it off as their little girl playing pretend.   
The next day, Lauren went back to the beach to play in the sand, and hopefully meet Sky again. She took a plastic tea set, hoping to have a picnic with imaginary food.   
Sky showed up as Lauren filled the cups with water, wanting to know what the girl was doing.   
“Hi.”   
“Hi! Wanna join my tea party?”   
“Okay! What kind of tea do you want?”   
“Hmm...green tea. Like the kind my grandma makes.”   
“Okay! Dump that water out. Here,” Sky paused to think. “Do you want anything in it?”   
“Sugar cubes! Only one though. I’m only allowed one. And milk.”   
“Okay. Green tea with milk and one sugar cube. Ebucragus eno dna klim htiw aetneerg.”   
The tea appeared in the cups, and Lauren took a sip. “Mmm! It’s so good! Can you make other things with magic?”   
“...that depends. What were you thinking of?”   
“Can you make me a fairy?”   
“No. That’s not allowed, sorry. I can be your friend, though!”   
“Yay! Can we make more food?”   
The friends spent an afternoon making food magically from nothing. They were sweets such as chocolate, gummy bears, and cake, but Sky used the phrase ‘laer ton’ at the end of any spell.   
“That way, it’ll taste like the food you want, but it won’t actually be real. Because you can’t actually eat that much junk food,” Sky explained.   
“Cool! It’s like an imaginary picnic!”   
“It is, I guess! Anyways, I should be going,” Sky flew away as humans, Lauren’s parents, came over telling her it was time for dinner.   
“Okay. I had a tea party with a fairy,” she started telling them.   
Sky watched as the girl left. She would be open to having a tea party with the human girl again, and perhaps she could mix some spells for luck and good fortune in there too. Humans weren’t so bad. 

“So how was your day?” Cloud, Sky’s older brother, asked as Sky came in.   
“I had a good day! I made friends with a human girl. We had some magical food. I made sure to make it laer ton. It was fun!”   
“Sky, you can’t just interact with humans. What if something happens and adult humans discover our magic? That would be dangerous!”   
“I’m pretty sure she’s not an adult. So we have nothing to worry about! You should come with me next time.”  
“...maybe I will.”


End file.
